Aora
}| }px |caption= |type= Planet |location= |satellites= 3 moons |creator= Primordials |patron= Caelra |technology= Advanced |populations= Metajin, Togi }}Aora is the first world to be created among the multiverse, and through its history has hosted titans, gods, and mortals upon it's surface. Steeped in magic and legend, currently, Aora is home to the metajin and togi species. __TOC__ History 'First Era' The first world to exist, Aora was created by the Primordials as a gift to their children, the Titans . The surface of Aora was further shaped by hands of the Titans, crafted by their various powers and desires. When the time came for the next generation of immortals, the Gods, to find purpose in the world, the following strife between the two generations led to a a fierce and prolonged war which ravened the once beautiful lands. The Age of the Immortals would end with the creation of a new hope in the form of the first mortals, the metajin, who were carefully crafted as a means of spreading life and joy across Aora once again and assist the world in recovering what it had once lost. 'Second Era' The metajin fulfilled their part well, the species becoming beacons of hope for the once crestfallen Gods who had almost lost themselves to strife and bloodshed. Metajin were lavished with gifts and praise from the Gods, several of which took a strong affinity for the mortals and established the first religions among them. Of these, Caelra held the most influence, teaching their "children" the values which would establish their societies. Centuries passed and the metajin continued their advancement, their culture flourishing as the first cities rose and promoted a culture of creativity and knowledge. Aora, thought not as grand as it once was, found new spirit with mortals upon its surface. The scars of the Great War begun to fade, once forgotten corners discovered, studied, and documented by the ever-inquisitive metajin. The companionship of the Gods, albeit still present, began to fade as the deities withdrew themselves from the budding species. The peace and prosperity of Aora wavered in the face of new problems, which presented themselves in the form of the quickly expanding generations of metajin who spawned forth with a burning curiosity and a need to define themselves in ever-expanding ways. The Gods, foreseeing these concerns, would withdraw themselves from the world of Aora to their divine realm of Yulpom. Some of these Gods also were interested in crafting new worlds and species in their own images. Before departing, Caelra granted a final gift by linking their soul to the entirety of the metajin species, granting them divine aspects. With this, the metajin now held an extended lifespan and were capable of an ability which would become known as Jumping, 'pushing past the barriers of various dimensions and able to visit the freshly created worlds to satiate their desire for discovery and knowledge. Aora experienced a long stretch of peace until the time of The Consumption. The metajin, over time having forgotten the now distant teachings of the Gods and the vital lessons of peace from Caelra, had developed into a brutal and warlike society bent on conquest and domination. The discovery of useful planets led the species to invade the lands and strip them for resources, the various peoples who lived there either eliminated or forced into slavery. Because of their behavior, their cities upon Aora had grown gleaming and golden, funneling these resources so that their growing populations could sustain themselves comfortable among their home while still declaring ownership of other worlds. When a breaking point was reached, Caelra decided upon the annihilation of the species rather than allowing this to continue. The metajin were driven from their conquered worlds, their numbers dwindling rapidly from Caelra's wrath, until only a fraction of the population remained and took a last stand within their city of Athens. Caelra was given pause before demolishing the rest of the species, due to the prayers of one last young woman within Athens who begged for forgiveness for the actions of her people. Seeing there was still hope for the deitie's "children", Caelra's wrath dwindled and the young woman would go on to establish a royal bloodline blessed by the deity. 'Third Era Aora once again witnessed a period of rebuilding and rejuvenation, metajin culture reshaping itself to Caelra's values and following the leadership of the newly established Royal Family. Athens acted as the capital and headquarters of the Royal Family, lending itself to assist the sects of its society in reestablishing themselves around the world. It was during this time that the new species of the togi became present, agents of Caelra to both assist the metajin in their endeavors and monitoring them for signs of treachery. While initially created to act as a sentry-species, over time the togi began to integrate themselves more fully into metajin society, their bond with Caelra slowly vanishing as it become obsolete. With this new bond between the species, the togi's intellect and proficiency with magic led to the Magical Revolution. Magic and technology were integrated and melded, paving the way for new and creative inventions. The increase of quality of life assisted in bolstering the metajin's numbers once again, their cities repaired and rebuilt with a new generation of innovative thinkers. Since this time, Aora has healed largely from the darkness of its past. The metajin civilization has once again concentrated its values upon the ideals of exploration and documentation, its' people observing the other worlds in stark secrecy while concentrating on maintaining order upon Aora. Society There is a large amount of cultural diversity among the residents of Aora, due to differences in region, history, and species. Metajin largely outnumber togi, and so their population is far more prominent in major cities and towns, having a larger influence on the world and it's politics. Togi, although the minority, are rich in their customs and traditions and have established close-knit communities. 'Technology' The technology of Aora is advanced and developed in a very unique way, in which it uses raw magical power as a source of energy to operate. In this way, technology and magic have blended seamlessly and become perfectly common in every home. This came about from the Magical Revolution, from which mogi came forth with new ideas and inventions that completely changed the modern household and opened the way to previously unheard of possibilities. 'Government' Each region of Aora has their own independent system governments that are structured according to the regions' local customs and culture. For international dealings, such as treaties, trading, disputes between the regions, the higher authority of the Royal Family steps in and oversees the procedures as a nuetral party to ensure civility. Law-breakers are processed accordingly to the severity of their crimes. Small and petty crimes are handled locally within the region of their birth, while moderate and larger crimes are more likely to be elevated to the Royal Court and judged before the Queen. Punishments per the Royal Court are ultimately dictated and approved by the current reigning Queen (the most severe of which being the severance from the Source). Capital punishment is current not a legal punishment at any level of the law. A semi-annual gathering between the heads of the regions and the Queen occurs, where the leaders come forward to present their cases and ask for favors and advice from the Queen. A clause structured into their system is allotted to the Queen, giving her the right to override the decisions of any country's leader. This is rarely used and is utilized only in the most dire situations, and in the best interest of the region to avoid corruption from the leader. 'Language' There are several different languages used by metajin depending upon region, which in itself may have varying dialects. True Tongue is used as the language of business and politics, and is used frequently for international affairs as a show of goodwill (due to the inability to lie within the language). 'Religion' Caelranity is very prominent across Aora due to a deep history involving the deity, such as the gifting of the Source and the mercy after The Consumption. The Royal Family and Church promote the spread and teaching of the religion, but it is in no way enforced. Metajin are actively allowed to freely express their own religious viewpoints and worship whomever they wish, as long as their beliefs don't cross the threshold of law. Many miscalculation deities are worshiped across Aora, integrated into the customs and beliefs of both metajin and togi. Geography Aora is made up of three large continents, followed by two much smaller but very populated island continents. Crete The largest of the island regions, Crete hosts an extraordinary number of metajin within its large cities. Acting as a cultural hub to Aora, it has gained this role largely due to the world capital Athens being placed at its center. The leading body of metajin kind, the Royal Family, operated from this city and holds massive influence over all other regions. Many businesses and markets prosper here due to its convenient location as goods flow in and out from all surrounding regions. The metajin of Crete are some of the most balanced, as basic schooling and training is provided to the public. The influence of the Caelran Church is prominent here as its morals and teachings have bled into the general public of Crete and therefor the religion has grown varying degrees of dominion in other regions. The weather of the region remains very mild and stable year-round, with the cluttered masses of cities at its center gathering slightly more heat than the more rural outskirts of the island. Paros The smaller of the two island regions, the hot and humid Paros has become the go-to location for metajin who desire a vacation from their stress and worries. As a result of the many tourists that frequent its shores, the sandy outer land of Paros is littered with resorts and beach homes. Further inland the land becomes far more natural as trees, fruits, and small animals can be found. Native "exotic" brightly colored fish and animals populate the land and sea, as the unique and surplus sea-life fuels the fishing industry. The metajin who populate Paros are very connected to their heritage and are known for having a strong affinity to gods and magic. Macris A large and varied region, Macris dominates the eastern half of Aora with its size. With mildly varying climates, a majority of the land manages to remain lush and green as it creates an ideal environment for lifestyles and businesses that revolve around natural resources, making Macris Aora's strongest agricultural asset. Large animals are known to frequent this region and are more commonly refered to as "monsters", as "monster trainers" partake in the training and trading of them for meat and manual labor. Macrans are typically physically stronger and more adept then their fellow races as more stress is placed upon training the body. Ikaria To the west is the region known as Ikaria. A more barren landscape then its sibling regions, what Ikaria lacks in greenery it makes up for in mystery and adventure. Due to the shifting sands of its deserts that are in constant flux, lost cities from the metajin past are unearthed to only be swallowed again and lost once more in a process that takes mere hours. Brave adventurers and excavators plunge these structures in search of hidden wealth and history, but risk being burried alive to do so. The cities of this region are not conventional and are built to stand a constant barrage of the elements as they use unique methods such as magical shields and carving entire cities into protective curves of cliffs. The capital Kirkos is placed into the floating Agious Cliffs and houses some of Aora's most brilliant thinkers inside its colleges. As one of the only regions to provide such higher education within its cities, many metajin frequent the establishments in order to train both mind and body as ancient fighting styles are passed on to those who seek them. Ikaria's markets consist of spices, minerals, artifacts, and information. Sporades The frozen northern land of Sporades is wrapped in mystery, much like the metajin that inhabit it. Scattered islands are connected together by large masses of ice to lock them into a single continent, allowing for travel between them during the colder seasons when the ice is thicker. As the region stretches eastward, white capped mountains can be seen jutting forth from the earth like a giant beasts teeth. Some species of animals can survive in these conditions, as the beast sporting thick padded bodies or carefully arranged layers of fur to conserve heat and energy. The culture of Sporads are largely undocumented as they are a private people. However, it is known that they teach their young by word of mouth and seem to be mildly tribal as the nomadic metajin follow certain animals for their meat and furs. Demography Metajin The dominant species of the planet, metajin have crafted an advanced civilization over thousands of years. Many of the cities and villages that dot the landscapes have been crafted by their hands and their policies create the laws that affect all citizens. Though their past is littered with violence and conquest, they have seen reformed and are now merely secret explorers and observers to other worlds. Togi A younger species than their counterpart, togi were created after The Consumption by Caelra to keep a watchful eye on the metajin. Since then, togi and their relationship with metajin has grown and adapted. Intelligent, resourceful, and efficient, the togi have contributed much to society and changed the face of Aora through the Magical Revolution. Category:Finished Pages Category:Worlds Category:Locations